in your embrace where time does not exist
by lucemiran
Summary: One century had passed since the great battle against Kibutsuji Muzan. Continuously changing their identities, oni Tanjirou and Nezuko still looking for the cure to turn them back to human. But lately, Nezuko started questioning herself; could her wish remain the same as her brother's while the time they spent together kept passing by?/ m for incest
1. Chapter 1

I'd like this story to reach more tanezu shipper out there, so I attempted to translate this fiction into english. I'm sorry if you find any mistakes or it kinda awkward to read. English is my third language and its been years since I last wrote something in English. Any kind of constructive criticism regarding grammars, structure etc will be very appreciated! I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

_**As far as I could remember …, that day, the snow fell down so heavily as well...**_

The high-ponytailed girl shifted her sakura colored eyes' gaze at the wide glass windows, staring hollowly at the petite figure reflection on the hazy surface, before she finally stunned to the scenery of people passing by outside. The pen between her digits trembled from the minus five degree celsius temperature, along with an ice-cold memory long frozen inside her mind.

She decided to continue writing. Creating every strokes as gently as the billowy smokes from a cup of coffee she'd ordered, yet she'll never bother to even touch. Her pink colored fingernails once again painted line of letters using the black inked pen on her favorite broken white paper. Hoping that those written memories someday would disappear, vanish into thin air like those puddles of melting snow once the sunlight comes up.

_**I fell down at that mountain. **_She felt a slight pang of pain on her back as she wrote, as if experiencing a very vivid flashbacks. _**Just like those snowflakes. And so he was, saved by the mound of snows as he hit the ground. The me right now definitely can remember what happened that day chronologically, but of course there were things that wasn't inside my memory. I want to ask him what was in his mind when I was unconscious. But, I know the tragedy wasn't something so worth to cherish, so I decided to stay in the dark.**_

She closed it. The black covered diary. On top of the cover written her name in letters of kanji and kana. Spelling the name 'Tomioka Mariko'.

Around her was a cafe filled by flocks of teenagers and seemingly lovers here and there. Because today was exactly Sunday, and it was the second day of the university entrance exam she'd took nearby. She could hear all those fresh high school graduates like her complaining about how hard the test was, while wondering how the result would turn out.

She sighed, leaning on the chair she sat on while tugging at her geometric patterned muffler around her neck, face almost entirely covered. Once again, she felt cold inside and out.

"He's late," she grumbled.

It had been one hour since she sat alone in this cafe, and she hadn't catch any glimpse of the person she waited for. Time moved awfully slow until she just had to write those random words on her precious diary. Don't get her wrong. She wasn't the type who constantly write everything comes to mind. Anything she'd wrote there is the only thing mattered the most to her. But, those new paragraphs she'd wrote just now ..., it was something that she was supposed to forget. Yet, the more she tried to do so, the more those memories chokes her till she had no option but to pour what she felt on pieces of papers.

_Whatever. I'm gonna burn those papers again once I get home anyway_, she thought acting as if she didn't care. The long haired girl took her pen once more, flicking the pages of her diary until she reached the very end of it. She started to doodle a cartoonized face of a boy. A young boy with a flame-shaped scar on the side of his forehead. Then, she went to a full blast decking him up with a pair of big teeth, ribbons and straight lines on his eyes representing mascara. At the right side, she emphasized the word '_baka_' by writing it over and over.

_Stupid stupid stupid_, she secretly chanted the mockery. Because in reality, she respects him so much that she didn't dare to act too harsh around him.

The girl giggled at her own doodles.

She only fill her diary with things that matter the most, _right_?

"Sorry to make you wait, Mariko!"

Mariko looked up, closing her diary right away before the middle aged man had the chance to take a glance to her newest masterpiece.

"Yeah, you took so long, _Tou-san_," she sulked, her voice slightly loud. The man she addresses as her father gave her a regretful smile.

"I'm truly sorry. Professor Hiroki suddenly ordered me to come the research center. There's un urgent meeting regarding-"

"Yes, yes, _Tou-san_. Could you come with me for a bit?" Mariko rose up dan dragged her father outside the cafe, causing some people to stare concernedly and some even giggled at the scene. Rather than thinking her as impudent, the father looked more reluctant and embarassed when his daughter pulling his green-black checkered muffler like a sheperd forcefully dragging her livestock.

"O-oi, Mariko! I'm your father you know!" He warned her once they finally outside. Mariko kept on dragging the estimatedly forty years old man nonchalantly, taking him to an alleyways between a bakery and a convenience store.

"Change your looks." She demanded. The man blinked.

"H-Huh?"

"I said change your looks."

"But..."

"_Onii-chan_, you must be kidding me, right?" She folded her arms over her chest, pouting her pink lip balmed lips. "What would people think if they saw a young girl like me go out with an old man like you? Geez, can't you please think of my position right now?" she continued, getting a bitter smile as a respond from her 'father'.

"I see. I guess you're right ..., haha." The dark green coated man scratched his head. And in a seconds, the wrinkles on his face misteriously faded, followed by the streak of grey hairs that turned burgundy and his body shrinked a bit, making his layered outfits kind of oversized. Something that wasn't really a problem in such cold weather. Besides, adjusting his body size was something he could do anytime without any difficulties.

Mariko turned her gaze once again to her 'father, seeing the man had transformed entirely into a young boy just around her age. The boy that looked identical to her doodle just now, with the flame shaped pattern etched his temple. Minus the big teeth, ridiculous ribbons and mascara, of course. The man-boy raked his hair backward, hoping this will satisfy her enough.

"Sorry, Nezu ..., Mariko. I never think about it. Maybe it's because I have been a parent for so long. I started to ignore how youngsters act nowadays."

Maybe the word '_baka_' is indeed suitable for him.

_Stupid_. She hates every seconds where he acts as if he's a real parent. Unfortunately, being a spoiled brat let alone mad at something so 'trivial' was considered so out of her character. So, she just smiled half-heartedly, because to tell the truth there was actually nothing to forgive. The girl took her father-brother-'s hand, taking him out of the alleyway where they hurrily ran to the electronic center inside a mall nearby. An agenda they'd scheduled since a week ago.

"Mariko, slow down!" Her brother shouted out, feeling how the snow made the pedestrian road kind of slippery.

"Just call me Nezuko, _Onii-chan_! Today you aren't my father!" She responded, looked more cheerful than before.

"Sssh, don't say that too loud!"

Tomioka Mariko and Tomioka Akira.

The father and daughter identity used by Kamado Nezuko and Kamado Tanjirou at Yokohama City ever since 2013. That time, 'Tomioka Akira' was a single parent whose wife had passed away, leaving him with his daughter, a ten year old 'Tomioka Mariko'.

Now, time has passed and the calendars showed the date of middle January in 2020. The winter was harsh lately in this city, which bordered with Tokyo Bay at the east. And both of them, who was born far long ago from the Taisho era, still survived. Changing from one identity to another, living different lives as they saw how the world slowly changed, yet as the same time, it felt like in a blink of an eye.

But, there was one thing that would never change.

The fact about their true identity. The fact that both of them was the last remaining oni still alive and kicking after the great battle against Kibutsuji Muzan more than one hundred years ago.

So many lives comes to be sacrificed at the moment Kibutsuji Muzan's demon blood backfired him.

The day where her brother was reborn as the second oni with an aptitude to stay intact under the sun rays, just like her, as well as the strongest oni who put the demon's race progenitor's reign to an end.

Nezuko will never forget.

_**That day, I saw him changed into someone I didn't know.**_

"Hey, _Onii-chan, _what brand of water heater you're gonna buy?"

_**My dear brother, whose heart as vast as the universe. One of a few Demon Slayers who could felt sorry for their enemies.**_

"Hmmm... Of course we should buy the one with good quality. But it shouldn't be too pricey as well, Nezuko."

_**The day where he became an oni, is the first time I saw Onii-chan's eyes full of rage and hatred. I still remember...**_

"Hmph. You're such a cheapskate!"

_**There were no mercy nor symphaty the moment his nichirin blade finally decapitated Kibutsuji's head. Not even a glimpse.**_

"I don't mean to be stingy. Besides, we should save for your expense at the art department later, right?"

_**But...**_

"So it's all my fault?"

_**Once he snapped out of his berserk state and came to hug me ..., smiling just like the loving big brother I know...**_

"I told you that's not what I meant."

_**Somehow, I felt like...**_

"Then, can I buy another aromatherapy candles this time?"

_**...it's okay if things go this way. That me and Onii-chan became oni, together.**_

"If it's just candles, I don't mind. But still, don't go crazy, okay?"

_**I've always been wondering...**_

"Okay!"

_**...Do you think the same, Onii-chan?**_

* * *

Am I the only one here who hopes Tanjirou really becomes oni, beat the crap out of Muzan's butt and live happily ever after with Nezuko for centuries? Lol

Kimetsu no yaiba is Gotouge Koyoharu's


	2. Chapter 2

Forgot to mention that everything written in bold and italic is anything Nezuko wrote in her diary.

With that done said I hope you enjoy the story and constructive criticism will always be appreciated!

* * *

**In your embrace where time does not exist**

* * *

_**It often crossed my mind, the more time passed the more I could not understand Onii-chan.**_

Nezuko let those words burned in front of her without any trace. It was near midnight when she stood alone at the backyard of her residence which blanketed in white. Piles of paper stacked on the wooden terrace, waiting for their turn to be annihilated.

Carefully, Nezuko burned those papers one by one. Listening to that one voice in the corner of her heart, whispering that she didn't really want to do this. Not after the time she spent to write all of them, while the other part of her agreed that she should get rid of this ridiculous diary thing because ..., for God's sake, wasn't she too old for this?

_**Or maybe, I'm the one who can't understand my own feelings.**_

She stared intently at the last minutes of the last sentence she wrote. The long haired girl mulled. For some reasons she wished that her fire leave at least some speck of dust, so maybe she can mourn over and wondered was it something really wise to do. Was it really right for her choosing to dispose the things that mattered the most? Or maybe she'd been way too harsh to her own self?

Nezuko smiled bitterly at the thoughts.

Too harsh, huh? she mocked. Looks like I've been living too long in a world without war that my heart is weakened.

She went back into the house and closed the door, locking it before she walked to a room, a painting studio room built exclusively for her. Nezuko turned on the lamp's switch, approaching an easel where a painting using oil paint medium depicted a pair of husband and wife along with four children. Her eyes filled with gloom as she gazed at them.

"Tou-chan, Kaa-chan, Takeo, Hanako, Shigeru, Rokuta ..., I miss you all," she whispered, touching the far from perfect painting she'd been working on. Countless time she'd tried to recreate those figures using merely her memory, which always comes to a failure, but she never give up. She'd painted them over and over, swore that she'd do it again and again until she can create the perfect painting of her long-deceased family.

And if she did it someday, she'd put every best pieces she'd ever made on every corner of their house. Hoping the faces of her father, mother, brothers and sister would remind her about who she was.

Nezuko prepared her painting tools in silence. Various sizes of brushes, a pallette and litters of oil paint tubes. She stood in front of the canvas, the sounds of brushstrokes and the chilly winter air were her only company. Being an oni made her lost senses to trifling weariness. And three hours since she started continuing her painting, she finished the work.

She frowned at the gazes of the eyes inside the canvas. They might not be the same as the image inside her mind, but Nezuko can felt as if those eyes were speaking to her.

_Nezuko ..., don't do this. _She heard her mother spoke.

_Don't let the limitless time you have as an oni you __lulls your will__. _Her father's voice was frail and heavy.

_Please help Onii-chan, Onee-chan._ Now her younger siblings whines made her heart aches, before another voices came after together at the same time.

_Why did you let Tanjirou strives alone? Why did you turn your back on him?_

_Turn to human as fast as you can._

_We miss you, _Onee-chan.

_Don't you want to hurry up come back to us?_

_Nezuko!_

Onee-chan!

"Stop!"

Nezuko wagged her hands, unaware that her nails had turn to claws that torn the faces of her family, throwing the painting to the side of the room where rows of imperfect painting were stacked lined up.

Portraits of the people she knew when they still live at the mountain, Tomioka-_san_, Urokodaki-_sensei_, Zenitsu, Inosuke, Tamayo-_sama_, Yushiro-_san,_ Kanao, Oyakata-_sama_, and the rest of the Pillars.

All of them were speaking to her. Cornering her. Their gaze stared deep to her soul, mocking, pitying, demanding. Telling how she should focus making use of herself for Tanjirou instead of playing around occupying her time for all the worthless things she'd been doing all these years.

Nezuko came out of the room and shut the door tight, thinking that it would stop the voices from haunting her. She was the one who created those paintings, yet at the same time she always end up wanted to ruin them all. Her precious friends. Her family.

She thought that her mind often betrayed her these recent years. And it always happen everytime she remembers the faces of her family and comrades. They insulted her, dissappointed by her deeds. Staring at her with such disgusted looks which she she had never even seen when they were still together.

_You enjoyed your time as an oni._ She heard all of them judged her in her head.

Hints of bloods trickled down her tongue as she bite her lips strongly.

"Nezuko?"

In the dim light of the living room, she saw the pairs of Tanjirou's originally flaring crimson oni eyes tinged with dark shades of red, the colors of once he was a human. Nezuko took a quick breath, regaining her composure.

"Onii-chan, you're still awake?" she asked, noticing the clock showed the time at 2am beside the fact that Tanjirou had to go to work at the Advanced Medical Research Center not too far from their house tomorrow. Even if sleep is actually not a crucial need for an oni.

"Yeah, there are still some books I have to read. Just got a copy of this ancient manuscript about medicinal treatment from the Heian period, it has some information about the blue spider lily."

Nezuko still heard the imaginary voices from the paintings yelling at her.

"Is there anything I can help?" Surrendering at those voices, she tried to sound sincere. Tanjirou blinked.

"Huh? Are you sure?"

She pouted at his response.

"What do you mean by 'are you sure?'?"

Tanjirou chuckled lightly, stroking his little sister's wavy hair.

"My bad. It's just lately you've been busy with your artworks."

Nezuko walked, stomping up the stairs ahead of him.

"I still want to help once in a while, you know!"

She went inside the library where Tanjirou stuffed all of his medical reference books and it turned out the whole place was a complete chaos. Nezuko almost gaped at the scene. How in heaven did he use this place till it became shipwreck like this?

"I'm sorry it's a little messy. But, you don't have to do it right now, Nezuko. If you do want to help."

A little, he said? And he said it with no slightest guilt at all! Determined to aid, she stepped inside.

"It's okay. I have nothing to do tomorrow anyway, so I'm gonna deal with this mess right now."

Last time Nezuko came to their library was ..., maybe five years ago? She couldn't remember. Documents, notebooks, ancient tombs and all sorts of books scattered on every buffets, desks and chairs. Some of them were so brittle she'd to be careful when lifting them up the surfaces. Tanjirou helped as well, instructing her not to touch anything on a certain desk since he was still using them.

"_Onii-chan_, you are an oni. Have you ever consider to use your power a little to clean up this mess?"

"I don't want to use my power for such things as house chores," he answered while starting to sort out the books based on their call numbers. "Didn't we agree to do it in human way?"

Nezuko didn't say a thing. It had been like this with Tanjirou the whole time. Ever since they had no enemies to fight, he always insist to live his live in these 'human ways'. No more Blood Arts. No more inhuman super strength. Everything must be done with the normal, ordinary humanly way, unless the situation forced them to do the contrary.

Tanjirou deliberately suppressed his powers, acting as if he was hundred percent human like he used to be. He don't even allow himself to regenerate the moment a scalpel cut his fingers when he worked inside their personal laboratorium just beside the library, stupidly looking for a bandage instead. She can understand that Tanjirou wants to live with maintaining his humanity to the fullest, but using their power a bit to ease their life didn't sound like a big deal to her.

"I'm so happy that you still have the will to help me, Nezuko." Tanjiro said abruptly when they were almost done sorting the books back to the shelves. "Thought you're getting fed up with all of this seeking the cure things."

Nezuko kept her silence for a seconds, some books still nestled to her chest.

"Am I a disappointment to you, Onii-chan?" she asked almost quietly.

"Huh?"

"Are you disappointed that I choose to major in art rather than medical field and focus to help you?"

She heard sounds of Tanjirou's footsteps approaching. And he was standing beside her now, patting the peak of her head affectionately.

"Not at all. I'm happy to see you have something to be passionate about," he stated honestly, a gentle smile formed his lips. "I don't want to force you to be always by my side, Nezuko. Being an oni gives us the chances to learn so many things, and I'd give you a free hand to choose your own way as long as it's good for you. Don't worry, I will always support you, little sister."

Nezuko tightened her embrace of the books in her arms.

"But ..., I never feel forced when I'm near you, Onii-chan." She bent her head deeply.

"Is that so? I'm glad, then." Tanjirou let out a relieved sigh. "But still, I will find that cure. As oni we always have to move constantly and can't let anyone be too close to us. You must be lonely to have me as your only company. Nothing saddened me more than seeing you live this way, Nezuko. That's why I will work hard to make sure you're freed from this curse."

_**Curse? **_Nezuko questioned the word. _**Is it true? That my life ..., our life right now is a curse? Am I suffering? Yes.**__** Do **__**I feel bounded? Yes.**_ Those questions and answers inside her burnt diaries was rewritten in her mind. She secretly admitted it all, but she knew that her reasons were completely different from Tanjirou's.

Nezuko tucked the last books in her hand. Bothered by the flush of feelings that stirred inside her chest for decades. The more she let those trembling emotions overflow, the more she could feel it paralyze her from the inside.

With barely audible steps, she walked over to Tanjirou who was sitting back in front of the desk to continue his reading. Without making the slightest noise, Nezuko wrapped her arms around his neck, causing him almost jumped at the sudden touch from behind.

"Nezuko?" Tanjirou turned his head, found her leaning her head to the rough strands of his auburn hair.

"I've put all the books to the shelf."

Tanjirou smiled warmly.

"Thank you, Nezuko. You should go to rest now." He shifted his gaze back to the old parchment that might be older than them. But instead of stepping aside and get out of the library, Nezuko slipped her head to the crook of Tanjirou's neck, sipping his as warm as the sun aroma, yet as cool as the forest.

"Hey, _Onii-chan_ ..., I ..., Can we ...," she murmured desperately. "...Can we do it again, tonight?"

_**tsu zu ku….**_

Gosh this one is even harder to translate and I think the next one will be too. I feel like I just can't find better words to describe Nezuko's feeling. I hope it doesn't feel too awkward ;w; also sorry for the oocness I'm such a sweet home alabama freak god please help me


	3. Chapter 3

_**I don't remember since when I'd became so selfish, despite how I remember the whole times where Onii-chan always granted all of my selfishness.**_

The night air was chilling to the bone, dark rooms glowed in blue-ish color in the dim light. Outside, quiet snow fell down gracefully, touching the ground without making a sound. Little by little the snow covered more part of Yokohama City, turning the glass windows into slabs of opaque ice. Soon, this town on the side of Tokyo Bay will be covered in the tranquility of it's white color.

Nezuko always wanted to be like the snow. But, in front of him ..., it was impossible.

"Okay, Nezuko. I'm ready."

Tanjirou's voice was like the breezy, flowery scent of spring air, whispering and calling her name, telling her to get up and take a deep breath. She propped her body on all four, crawling forward, causing the mattress under her let out a slight squeak. The sheets was pure, clean white. Just like snow.

Soon, that snow will melt due to her body temperature.

Nezuko bit her lip. Right in front of her, Tanjirou patiently waited, legs crossing and shirtless. His tan skin was honey-colored, with scars here and there, deliberately unhealed as the proofs that the war was real, a reminder that the fight would still continue as long as they were still trapped in this curse called eternity.

The long haired girl gulped. She'd attacked Tanjirou before, long time ago, driven by hunger and craving of flesh as an oni. But this ..., she could feel her mouth watering, this urge was not the same.

She felt something in her mind was different.

"Is it really alright?" she asked, looking away from his slender, yet strong build. Maybe Nezuko should ask him not to use his seventeen years old form when he wasn't under Tomioka Akira's identity. Tanjirou should use the look of a child, or an ugly old man, so maybe things would be easier.

Although she ended up never voiced her thoughts. Nezuko refused to accept that she was charmed, so she forced her eyes to stare at his pair of ruby eyes in front of her. Believing that her heart will be fine as long as she can control the situation. Control herself.

"If this makes you feel better, how can I say no?" See? He always act this way. Prioritizing others more than himself, giving anything he could never give to their slaughtered family. "Come. I will be fine, just like that time."

And once again she crawled to him, sharp fangs pierced through the brown skin of her brother's neck, tearing off his flesh and savoring the taste that she began to crave ever since the first time she tasted it years ago, out of curiosity.

Hot blood streamed down Tanjirou's chest, staining Nezuko's pink pajamas with thick, deep shade of red.

_Onii-chan, Onii-chan, Onii-chan ...!_

While her mouth can't stop sucking, her heart can't stop babbling. Nezuko took hold of Tanjirou's shoulder, fully aware that her act made Tanjirou, despite the fact that he was also an oni, felt pain. She tried to hold back, denying her instincts that asking for more blood, deeper bites, coarser caress and tighter embrace.

She wanted him. She really wanted him, more than anything.

"N-Nezuko ..." She heard Tanjirou's troubled breath. His voice trembled, enduring the pain yet he held her tighter, closer, until she could think of nothing but the desire to bite harder, drink more of his scalding hot streams as much as she can.

Nezuko hoped that Tanjirou would push her away, staring madly at her harsh behavior and said that they still had plenty of blood stock if she starved that much after holding back from consuming too much human blood. They are an oni, after all, and blood was their primary need, even if just a tiny bit to make them survive.

But, Nezuko knew that was not what she wanted. It wasn't the craving of a starving oni to a human prey which now she endured.

"Onii-chan ..." She murmured in a trance, red smeared all over her lips enchantingly like petals of roses. She could felt Tanjirou's muscles stiffen in pain. Why? Why did he held his breath instead of breathing properly to reduce the pain? His long arms drawn her tight as he leaned on the pillows, fingers gripping the back of her head as strong as her piercing bite.

She was completely lost in a pleasure she could never understand.

Her gaze looked blurry as he pulled her fangs out of his torn flesh. Tanjirou's blood was rippling, boiling inside her body, and now she felt her skin getting warmer, hotter until it turned from cold pale, milky white tint to a warmer, beautiful pink hue.

Nezuko should have never asked for this.

The taste of Tanjirou scattered her brain waves. It's not such tastes like sweet, bitter, sour or salty normally sensed by human's tongue, but a taste which made your head spin, your body floated in the air and your senses hundred times more sensitive. Your mind was filled with sentimental flashbacks. Your body felt warm and light, yet there was this haunting emptiness, slowly approaching and enveloping you with this thought; 'there is nothing more important in this world than this moment'.

It's a confusing, almost addictive taste.

And Nezuko still wanted more.

Her gaze crashed with Tanjirou's crimson irises, where she saw her entranced reflection. Blood spilled down her chin, her neck, her collar. Nauseating. Frightening. Broken. Fragile.

Lovely.

That's how she pictured her figure wrapped in Tanjirou's arms.

"Nezu ..."

Nezuko pushed him to lay on his back, putting her hands on his huffing up and down bare chest before finally stopped his breaths as her red-stained lips kept his mouth shut from calling her name.

His whole joints slowly weakened with no resistance. A voice in her head hoped for some kind of response which never come. There was only the taste of his blood, along with an imaginary bittersweet taste caused by her quiet kiss and her grip on Tanjirou's firm jaws.

Such a captivating, heavenly sensation until the familiar faces of her family and friends strucked her mind. Sickened, revolted by her act. The sakura-colored eyes girl gasped.

The realization of her impulsiveness pulled her away from Tanjirou's body. Her visage turned pale with horror.

Tanjirou grasp his bleeding shoulder, finally using his regeneration ability after a long time. This level of pain would not kill him, but Nezuko was an oni with power equivalent to that of the Upper Moon Demons, yet at this moment, all he saw was a tiny girl, her body trembled in a frightful uncertainty.

"Nezuko ..."

"Onii-chan ..., I ..., I ..."

Having no words to describe her mixed feelings, she ran away. Leaving Tanjirou who was trying to digest what had just happened.

.

.

.

Time went slowly when you realize you'd made a big mistake.

Nezuko walked in a daze on the pedestrian road showered with cherry blossom petals. Winter had passed since a month ago, the air temperature was getting warmer as the environment once again became more colorful as the flowers bloomed. Now in April, her first year as an art student at the university had begun.

_**I've heard someone said ..., that art is a way of escapism.**_

Nezuko attended her first class. Then second. Third. And so on until week after week passed, repeating the pattern monotonously.

She got a number of female friends which she still had to keep her distance, approached by some male friends that had an axe to grind motive. One of the lecturer remind her of Zenitsu, he always favored her after a presentation he commented as marvelous, even though Nezuko thought it was nothing. She even got a few enemies after refusing to join a group of gyaru who often spotted smoking at some building terrace, things she never cared about.

Everything seems so normal here. But ..., not at her home.

_**Do I really want to be an artist? Or am I just trying to run **__**away**__**?**_

"Tomioka-san!"

It was afternoon when Nezuko just about to pass the university gate, a young man ran toward her. She turned her head, recognizing the young man as one of her classmate who often chose a seat near her.

"Kimura-san? What's wrong?" Left aside her gloomy mood, Nezuko tried to act friendly.

"Are you gonna go straight home?" He asked, eyes glittered hopefully. Nezuko said yes and he continued. "There's this new cafe that recently became popular around here. They say their ice cream is the best. I want to take you there, if you don't mind."

Nezuko had no reason why she wanted to rush back home. Not after what she did to Tanjirou that night ..., so even though human food did not taste right on her tongue, she decided to accept his invitation and they started to walk together while having a small talk.

She should have refused him. It was an unwritten rule that she can't let anyone get too close to her, no matter if it was a man or woman. However, her situation right now was different. Nezuko needed this. She had to distract her mind. She can't just go home, waiting for Tanjirou to return and greet him with a warm welcome as if nothing had happened.

The truth was she never welcomed him everytime he came home again, since that night.

Tanjirou also seemed very busy with his work at the medical research center. Whether it was real or made up, only gods know. Nezuko obviously won't ask. Their relationship was getting more and more distant. Greeting each other felt like forcefully trying to swallow bunch of spikes, let alone having a trivial or even serious conversation like usual. Knowing the fact that she was the cause of this did not make things any better.

Day by day, she could not help but felt hatred to herself more.

"What do you think, Tomioka-san?"

Nezuko blinked at the question. What did he say, again? They were now sitting at the outdoor table of the cafe. A large bowl of three-flavored ice cream garnished with chocolate sprinkles and cutted fruit was served in front of her. It seemed like she didn't notice all of this was happening. Time kept ticking on while the clock in her head had stopped long ago.

"Y-yes?" she finally responded.

Kimura smiled plainly. Realizing that his words was thrown in vain. "The ice cream. What do you think?"

Nezuko took a full spoon of the ice cream into her mouth, pretending to be impressed when the cold, dairy processed food melted like a mud on her tongue.

"It's very tasty." At least now she can learn how to lie better.

Kimura looked relieved, fearing that his choice of menu would not match her taste. He insisted to pay the bills for dragging her here without any appointment, then he asked Nezuko once again to spend time at an arcade game center, which ended up took hours until the sky turned dark. The two parted ways, exchanged sweet, one-sided bland words for each other, saying how nice it was to be able to spend time together and hopefully the will do that again in the future.

Honestly, Nezuko felt sorry for him. If he knew what was in her head all the time ...

Nezuko finally arrived home, only to be surprised by Tanjirou's presence. He was home two hours earlier than usual.

"Welcome home, Nezuko," he greeted warmly, replied by almost inaudible reply of 'I'm home'. But Tanjirou hadn't give up yet. "It's unlikely for you to came home this late. Some club activity at the campus?"

Nezuko kept her eyes straight. "No."

"Oh, then ..."

"Sorry, Onii-chan. I'm a little tired. May I go rest right away?" She interrupted before Tanjirou could asked more questions. Nezuko hurried her way to her room, avoiding any kind of contact with her brother. However, her steps stopped by Tanjirou who suddenly grabbed her wrist. Their eyes meet, causing tremors that weakened her knee joints. Tanjirou stared at her seriously.

"Nezuko, we have to talk."

_**I don't want to face my feelings. I don't want to face him. Once, staring at him used to fill my chest with comfort. Unfortunately, this wasn't the same as before. I felt helpless in front of him, fearing that he could see through me as transparent as the windows in his room, knowing how easy it was to break me.**_

_**I loved him, the more days passed the more my love for him increased. Sadly, it was transforming into a different kind of love. The safety I once felt from his affection now turned to a threat, for me ..., and even for himself.**_

_**Because if I dare to accept it, wasn't it the same as as being grateful for our situation? Doesn't it mean that I'd became a disgrace to my friends and family, who had been sacrificed and sacrificed their lives to end this curse?**_

_**Maybe that's why I'd **__**decided**__** to be the me this day. That's why ..., I'd chose to run away.**_

_**To be continue ….**_

anon review reply;

guest : I'm glad I managed to change your mind about this ship, aren't they lovely when being together? ^w^ I always tried so hard not to make a cringeworthy sibling romantic relationship fiction, which is very very hard to do. Hope you don't dissappointed by this chapter. And please at least drop a nickname, so I can thank you properly :D

anyway, how's with the bloody scene? Idk wth I wrote that. I'm afraid of blood irl, they make my skin crawl and make me wanna puke. So idk if I messed up the scene lol

please leave me a review so I can know what are you thinking!


End file.
